The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or a semiconductor device), in particularly, to a technology effective when applied to a through via technology, that is, TSV (Through Silicon Via) technology.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-43779 (Patent Document 1) or U.S. Pat. No. 7,932,602 (Patent Document 2) corresponding thereto discloses a technology of forming a tungsten-based through electrode penetrating through a buried silicon oxide film, which has been buried in advance in a surface region of a silicon substrate, and a premetal insulating film on the buried silicon oxide film and reaching the lower surface thereof. The TSV technology disclosed in this document belongs to a via first process, that is, a process of forming a through via after formation of a premetal insulating film.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-186870 (Patent Document 3) discloses a technology of forming a through electrode penetrating through a silicon substrate from the back surface side thereof and reaching the lower surface of a metal pad. The TSV technology disclosed in this document belongs to a so-called “back via type via last” process.
[Patent Documents]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-43779    [Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 7,932,602    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-186870